AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa
The AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa is the upgraded form of the AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat. The unit was featured in the Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Flit Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the Gundam AGE-1 Flat was severely damaged and the completion of AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX, the Gundam AGE-1 Flat was heavily upgraded to keep its performance on par with current mobile suits. Its upgrades consisted of additional armor with anti-beam coating on it, thus increasing the suit's defensive capabilities to the point where it was able to withstand beam attacks. The result was the creation of the Gundam AGE-1 Glansa. Additionally, Gundam AGE-1 Glansa is able to purge its armor and Glastron Launchers, as was seen in the final episode. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The AGE-1 Glansa carries two handheld beam sabers, which can adjust their length for different combat situations. In AGE-1 Glansa's case, this weapon was never used since its Shield Rifle can also function as large beam sabers when close combat is needed. ;*Shield Rifle :The AGE-1 Glansa is equipped with two DODS Rifles mounted on the unit's shields. The rifles have enough power to shoot down a MS with a single shot and can also be converted to large beam sabers for close-quarters combat. ;*Missile Launcher :The AGE-1 Glansa is armed with a total of six missile launchers, with two on each shoulder and one on the front of each leg. ;*Glastron Launcher :An optional armament, developed from the Zefuld Launcher used previously by AGE-1 Flat during the Asemu arc, replacing the missile launchers with beam cannons, which increases the AGE-1 Glansa's firepower capabilities. With the Glastron Launcher equipped, the unit is referred to as Gundam AGE-1 Full Glansa. ;*DODS Hammer :An optional melee weapon only available in the PSP game, it is a hammer that uses spiral force in order to deal heavy damage. History The Gundam AGE-1 Glansa is first deployed in A.G. 164, in the battle for the Luna Base. For the AGE-1 Glansa's history, please see Flit Asuno's page Gallery Anime Gundam_AGE-1_Flat_FA_Details.png Gundam AGE-1 Flat FA Front.png Gundam AGE-1 Glanza w Glastron launcher.jpg|AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Full Glansa AGE-1 Gransa.jpg|Engineers completing the AGE-1 Glansa in Diva's MS Hanger gundam_age-1_gransa.jpg Gundam-age-43.jpg|AGE-1 Glansa along with AGE-FX and AGE-2DH. AGE-1 Gransa Glastron Launcher.jpg|AGE-1 Full Glansa firing its Glastron Launcher age-1-gransa-with-glastron-launcher.jpg|Gundam AGE-1 Full Glansa Glanza Defend.jpg Glanza Gun Blast.jpg Glanza Saber.jpg Glanza Shield gun.jpg Games Gundam AGE-1 Glansa Carddass 1.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Glansa Carddass 2.png Gundam AGE-1 Glansa Try Age 1.png Gundam AGE-1 Glansa Try Age 2.png Gundam AGE-1 Glansa Try Age 3.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Glansa Try Age 4.jpg Gundam AGE-1 Glansa Try Age 5.png Img age1-gran.jpg Gundam_Age_1_Glansa_side_card.jpg AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa (Gundam Extreme VS. 2).png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2'' Artwork Gunpla HG-AGE_Gundam_AGE-1_Full_Glansa_-_Box_Art.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1 Full Glansa (2013): box art Trivia *AGE-1 Full Glansa's pose while firing the Glastron Launcher is similar with ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam's Burst Mode. *There is a scenario difference in the storyline in Episode 49 of the anime and the final chapter of the AGE Story featured in the Gundam AGE PSP Game which is based on it: In the anime, AGE-1 Full Glansa purges all its armor and Glastron Launcher before returning to its mothership to relaunch itself as AGE-1 Flat equipped with the Plasma Diver Missile to strike at Second Moon alone before being stopped by Kio and his Gundam AGE-FX. In Flit's declaration to ask all troops to work together to destroy La Gramis to save the Mars Sphere people in which he fires the Plasma Diver Missile into the air to signal the halting of all battle. In the PSP Storyline however, the same action was attempted by Flit Asuno using the AGE-1 Full Glansa who tries to shoot down Second Moon using its Glastron Launcher before the beam and missile attacks were blocked by Kio's AGE-FX. In addition, the part of the storyline where Flit asks for everyone's help in saving Second Moon involves AGE-1 Full Glansa firing its Shield Rifle shot in the air instead of the Plasma Diver Missile. References Gundam AGE - MechScanLegFXFlat.jpg|Gundam AGE - Gundam AGE-1 Glansa w/ Legilis and FX AGE1G - GhirargaCGurdolinJilsbain.jpg|AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Full Glansa w/ Ghirarga Custom, Jilsbain and Gurdolin Gundam_AGE-1_Full_Granza_-_Equipment.jpg|Gundam AGE - Gundam AGE-1 Glansa and Gundam AGE-1 Full Glansa Equipment Gundam AGE-1 Swordia and Gransa Lineart.png|Gundam AGE-1 Swordia and Gransa Lineart Granza.jpg|HG 1/144 AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Full Glansa External links *AGE-1G Gundam Age-1 Glansa on MAHQ.net